djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Midgets
Midgets is a 2006 American traditionally animated stick figure adventure comedy film directed by Damen Walker and produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment for Columbia Pictures. It was the second DJW Studios film to be distributed by said company, after 2001's Going Francisco. It was released to theaters in the United States on April 21, 2006. The film's score was composed by Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service composer John Debney. In this film, two tiny men named Jack and James ditch their island in order to find out what the oversized world across the ocean is like. But as soon as they find themselves standing in Miami, Florida, they discover a plot by Ms. Spice and her henchman, a miniscule ice wizard named Frostbite, to freeze the entire Earth. And now Jack and James, along with Susie, Tyson, and Joe, must team up to put an end to Spice's schemes. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Bill Hader as Jack Midget *Nathan Lane as James Midget *Hal Sparks as Tyson Midget *Scott Menville as Joe Midget *Spencer Locke as Susie Midget *Clancy Brown as Dr. Richbeard *Vanessa Marshall as Ms. Cindy Spice *Hank Azaria as Frostbite More coming soon! Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer for Midget was shown in theaters along with another DJW Studios film, Kenny's Drive, on August 26, 2005. It was also shown before films such as Corpse Bride and Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. The first theatrical trailer was released in October 2005. It was attached to films such as Chicken Little and Yours, Mine and Ours. The second one was released in January 2006 and attached to films such as Hoodwinked! and Doogal. Taglines *Something huge is bound to dawn upon these two tiny men. Home media The film was released on DVD on September 12, 2006, with an extremely rare VHS tape being released on that day. It was the last DJW film to be released in said format. The first Blu-ray for Midgets was released on December 4, 2007, and the Blu-ray/DVD combo pack was released on November 11, 2008. Soundtrack Midgets: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack to the film of the same name. It was released on April 11, 2006 by Rubix Records. Track listing All tracks composed by John Debney, except where noted. #Largest Cake in the World #Report Cards #Food Fight! #Here Comes Mary - The Raveonettes #Richbeard's Rule #The Naughty Box #Departure #Speed of Sound - Coldplay #We're in Miami #Defeat You - Smash Mouth #Weather News #The Great Spice #Back at the Workshop #Adventures Across the City #Let's Search the Hotel #Hallway Chase #Susie's Story #Cops on Our Tail (Edit) - The Raveonettes #Street Chase #The Climatotron 2000 #Snow Labyrinth #Spice Takes Richbeard #Frostbite Strike #Cindy's Ship #Abominable Snowmen #Not Finished Yet #A Reward for the Midgets #Big Yellow Taxi (Counting Crows cover) - The Midgets #The Weather - Built to Spill Transcripts Main transcript To see the transcript for the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To see the transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Trivia *The first edition Blu-ray was planned to be released in November 2007, but was pushed a month forward in order to avoid competition with the DVD and Blu-ray release of Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Columbia Pictures